Project Summary The Mississippi Veterinary Research and Diagnostic Laboratory (MVRDL) is a full service, AAVLD accredited, all species, central reference laboratory. The molecular section personnel consists of: a section supervisor with a B.S., M.S, and Ph.D in veterinary sciences with more than six year experience in molecular biology and virology of veterinary diagnostic laboratory, one technician with 11 years working experience in molecular diagnostic laboratory and 12 years in medical related research experience, and one technician with more than 6 years working experience in molecular diagnostic and poultry virology and over 5 years working experience in medical research. The section analyses samples from approximately 2000 accessions per year from which over 5000 PCR procedures (conventional PCR, real time PCR, sequencing) are completed. MVRDL is a member of the VET-LIRN, and we are one of the labs involved in the VET-LIRN antimicrobial resistance pilot project. Conventional PCR is used to verify bacteria isolates. The gel image system we have in MVRDL is more than 15 years old, and the computer with the machine is windows 2002. Therefore, the machine is almost out of service. We would like to get support to buy QIAxcel to replace our current gel image system. The QIAxcel advanced automated electrophoresis system is also able to assess QC of next generation sequencing libraries which would further enhance our results, and allow us to use next generation sequencing (NGS) in other projects. The proposed QIAxcel advanced automated electrophoresis system is not only to check PCR amplicons of conventional PCR test and generated high quality gel image, but to check QC of NGS library. MVRDL has the capacity and is willing to offer its' service to increase the capacity of the VPO in handling increased sample workflow during emergencies. MVRDL is committed to performing these services in an efficient, accurate and timely fashion and to reporting results to the required agency.